


No longer a user

by bdavis63



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdavis63/pseuds/bdavis63
Summary: Sherlock found something better he found love





	

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson have endure more than what they could have ever mange when they first met. John lost Mary and now he has to raise their daughter Rosie as a single parent. But he dosen't do it alone he has Sherlock to be there for them and Mrs Huston and Molly too. Over time John realize that he does have feelings and have confess them to Sherlock wouldn't you know, Sherlock admit he has feeling for him too and felt it for awhile. Time has past since Sherlock and John solve a case and Sherlock was bore at of his mind. The only thing that dosen't drive him crazy was a thought of sticking a needle in his arm. John constantly fear the thought of Sherlock using because he fears of losing him that way. One day all three them (Sherlock, John, and Rosie) were in the living room of the their flat on Baker Street Rosie was on floor playing John was sitting down watching her Sherlock was on the couch watching them. Molly pop in to said hi and she brought food to make dinner. She took Rosie into the kitchen. Sherlock ask John to go his room because he wanted to talk to in John in private . They both were in Sherlock' room, Sherlock close the door "John I fail to protect Mary and to this day its kill me". John look at Sherlock and said "Sherlock what happen to Mary wasn't your fault and if I haven't said already I do forgive you if it bring you peace". Sherlock shakes his head " I never want to let you down ever again because if I do so I wouldn't be able live with myself anymore". John smile " You have never let me down I care for you very much". Sherlock' eyes started to fill with tears. "I wanted to let you know things are going to be different for me from now on" John look confused ask why? Sherlock said "I'm going to go cold turkey from now on no more using this I swear to you and Rosie". John shook his head "Sherlock you don't have to go to such lengths for us". Sherlock reply "I do". Molly shout dinner is ready they both look at each John walk over to open the door to leave he look at Sherlock and said "We will talk about this later". Sherlock just watch John walking down the hall.  
The next morning John woke up got Rosie up too the flat was quiet. John notice that Sherlock wasn't in his room or anywhere else in flat. John got his phone and call Sherlock but he didn't pick up. John decided to wait. Couple of hours past so John decided to call Sherlock' brother Mycroft. Mycroft show up at the flat and John ask "Where is he?". Mycroft look at John with a look. John eye widened. Mycroft took John to a mental institution. Mycroft and John was taken to a patted room. Where Sherlock was strapped to a bed. John saw this through the room door window. John look at Mycroft with furious rage. John yell "Why is he in there!?". Mycroft let out sigh "He told you he no longer going use right?" John shook his head "What about it?. Mycroft look back at window looking at Sherlock "This isn't the first time try to dry himself out last he did when he first started using unfortunately that ended in disaster and he almost died". John watched Sherlock seeing in him in misery was to much to see. Mycroft said "This was only way he can dry out and be safe". John just stood there watching Sherlock not saying a word. Mycroft phone went off and Mycroft excuse himself. He started walking the hall he stop and stated "If it's any consolation he really must really cares about you if he willing to go through this suffering". John kept staring through that door window looking at Sherlock strap to that bed. He thinking don't worry, when you get out of here and I be here when you do.  
A month went by and finally Sherlock was release from the institute. John and Mycroft waiting for him Sherlock look at them and smile. John stood front of Sherlock they both smile at each other and John punch him in the arm. Sherlock said "Ouch what was that for"? John look at Mycroft then turn to look back at Sherlock and said " Next time you decide to do something drastic like spending time in a mental hospital a heads up would be nice". Sherlock reply "I'm sorry about not telling you John but I told you I'm never going let you down ever again". John look at Sherlock with a look of deep care. Mycroft clear his throat to get their attention "Now that you are both back together is time for Sherlock to go home now he has a case to solve". They all got into a car and went back to Baker Street.

Weeks went by since Sherlock got out for the hospital. John couldn't do nothing with his blog and no new cases so Sherlock was getting bored again. Both them was occupied with Rosie but it still didn't help Sherlock. One night Sherlock was laying in his bed wearing his pajamas looking at the ceiling trying not to go stir crazy. John came into his room to check on him. John sat on the edge of the bed right next to Sherlock, Sherlock sat up and look him. Sherlock ask "Rosie in bed?" John replied "No she with Mrs Huston". Sherlock ask why John told Sherlock she spends so time with Rosie so once a week he let Mrs Huston keep her for a night he figured tonight would be good night. Sherlock shook head and smiling at the same time then Sherlock lost his smile and stare ahead looking sad. John said "You ok"? Sherlock shake his head "No" he said " As much spending time with you and Rosie give me great rejoice but not working not only stressing me out it also making want to use again". John look at him with concerns. Sherlock raise his hand and press it against John face. Then Sherlock started to tear up and said "But I won't because you, you who is only one who can keep me from going back into the darkness". John took his hand and kiss it Sherlock wipe his tears away and slide down on the bed looking up at ceiling again.

John began to think and then John he look at Sherlock with idea. Sherlock look at him thinking what. John leans down and kiss him. That put a smile Sherlock and then John starts to unbutton his pajama shirt. Sherlock watch him doing this smiling and chucking he ask "What are you doing John"? John got done unbutton his shirt he open it John said "Well you said you are stress out so I going to relieved you from your stress". John got on top of Sherlock. They began kissing each other passionately John stop to take off his shirt. John began kissing Sherlock again then kisses the top of Sherlock' chest. Sherlock press John head down to his chest John kissing it Sherlock began moaning and groaning.  He keep his hand on John' head while running his fingers through John hair. John pull Sherlock pants down Sherlock still moaning then John began sucking on his penis Sherlock let out a big moan. John was finish, Sherlock was breathing heavy Sherlock took off his pants now he just wearing his pajama shirt. John look up at him and ask said " Feel better"? Sherlock finally caught his breath reply " Yes, thank you John I needed that". Sherlock remove his pajama shirt and threw it on the floor. John got off the bed. John look at now an completely naked Sherlock lying on the bed. They both look each other no words were exchange. John walk over to the front of the bed where he through his shirt so he can put it back but Sherlock got up stood in front of him John. John look at Sherlock drop his shirt and Sherlock started to unbutton John pants he pull them down now John was standing there completely naked. Sherlock got on his knees he look up at John, John look down at him. Sherlock said "Now let me return the favor". Sherlock grasps John' penis inserted into his mouth began sucking. Sherlock lips wrapped around John penis the moistened of Sherlock' mouth and tongue drenching it. Johnny lifted his head and close his eyes. _Oh -oh_ John kept repeating out loud as Sherlock kept going.

After Sherlock was finishing he got up and lay back down on the bed. It took a few minutes for John to move but when finally move he lay down on the bed too. John turn to face Sherlock but before John could said something Sherlock got up put on his rope and step out of the room. John watch Sherlock leave the room. John look up at the ceiling wondering what going through Sherlock' mind. Sherlock was in the bathroom. He turns on the sink splash water into his face he look into the mirror and stares at his reflection he stares into the mirror for quite some time. Sherlock return to the room John' body was laying on his side that was facing away from the door. Sherlock stood in doorway looking at John still whole naked body from his head all the way to his butt. John turn over "There you are I was wondering if you were coming back". Sherlock close the bedroom door " Sorry did I wake you?" John shook his head "I can't sleep beside, I don't want to go to sleep without you". Sherlock smile took off his robe and got on the other side of the bed lay down right next to John. They turn to face each other. John ask "What are you thinking of?" Sherlock took his hand and started to stroking John face John smile. Sherlock said "I was thinking that I have been lucky having you in my life and then I realize I finally found true love". John smile then his facial expression change he wasn't smile anymore. Sherlock ask what's wrong  John turn so he was laying on his back looking at ceiling then he said " I never thought I would feel this way last time it was with Mary". Sherlock look at John ask what way John turn to face Sherlock again and said "I feeling of knowing I found the person I want to be with for the rest of my life". They both smile at each other. John turn to lay on his other side Sherlock got closer to . Then Sherlock whisper in John's ear " _Let me be inside of you"_  that made John whole body quiver. Sherlock penetrates John' anal and began the motion. Sherlock hold John as he kept going deeper and deeper into John. Now its John moaning and groaning as he feel Sherlock in him. Sherlock takes his hand and interlock it with John' hand. They kept this up through the rest of the night. 

It was finally morning both Sherlock and John were asleep. A phone went off woke both of them up. It was Sherlock' phone Sherlock got up out of bed and look at it. John sat up and said "Who is it?" Sherlock reply "Mycroft oh look he found us a new case". John got out of bed "Well better get dress then huh". John walk over pick up his clothes. Sherlock text Mycroft John left bedroom. John merge from his room with new clothes on Sherlock did the same they went down stairs to see Mrs Huston. She and Rosie were already awake. John went over to pick Rosie up she smile which made John smile. Sherlock put on his coat Mrs Huston walk over to Sherlock ask " Did you boys do anything last night?" Sherlock look at John and Rosie Sherlock then look at Mrs Huston and said "Just spent time in each other company that all Mrs. Huston". She smile and left the room Sherlock walk over to John to see Rosie. Rosie smile Sherlock  kiss Rosie on forehead then he look at John and kisses John. John ask " So are we going to tell everyone about us or what do you want to do" Sherlock said "Everyone knows about us John it been pretty obvious". John smile. Sherlock then goes on to said " And because of us I know I never have to worry about using ever again". They both look each smile on their faces knowing that they will be together forever.

 


End file.
